As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to provide input in an expanding variety of ways. For example, a user might be able to control a computing device by performing a motion or gesture at a distance from the computing device, where that gesture is performed using a hand or finger of the user. In some instances, however, it can be difficult for a computing device to determine the intent of the gesture, as a user might want to move a finger to scroll to a location to select an item, or zoom into an item, but the software on the computing device can have difficulty distinguishing the motions for each of these gestures. This can be frustrating for a user when the user has to repeat a gesture several times or perform different gestures to obtain the desired result.